


Loved

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: Creative Challenges (Sexy and Kinky) [16]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:08:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24057250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: At her age, she didn’t think she’d ever find love again, but Luke was proving wrong everything she thought.
Relationships: Luke Garroway/Maryse Lightwood
Series: Creative Challenges (Sexy and Kinky) [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563304
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15
Collections: Shadowhunters Challenges - Rare Pairs





	Loved

**Author's Note:**

> For the [Creative Challenges](https://creativechallenges.dreamwidth.org) Sexy and Kinky table prompt: counter sex.
> 
> Also for the [Shadowhunterschallenge](https://shadowhunterschallenges.tumblr.com/) Rare, Obscure and Crack ship challenge.

Luke’s arms wrapped around her, lifting her up and placing her on the counter. Maryse looked at him, her heart beating fast. She felt young again with him and she felt loved, cared for. Something she hadn’t felt since long before Max was conceived. 

Luke pressed his lips to hers again, kissing her softly and slowly as his hands moved along her sides, slipping under the too big shirt she was wearing. Maryse kissed him back, pulling him even closer. At her age, she didn’t think she’d ever find love again, but Luke was proving wrong everything she thought. She found a man who loved her, found that she could start over and live happily as a mundane and even found that with work and time, she could be forgiven. 

He dropped to his knees in front of her, gently pushing her legs apart, his hands moving up her thighs and hooking onto her underwear, sliding them down and pulling them off. He pressed a kiss to her inner thigh, then another and another, slowly moving closer and closer to where she wanted him. She placed a hand on his shoulder, fingers curling a bit as his breath ghosted over her folds. She let out a shaky breath and looked down at him, shaking a little. 

‘I love him,’ she thought. The words hadn’t left either of them yet, but it was at the forefront of her mind every day. She touched his cheek and he leaned into her touch for a moment before he took her hand and placed a soft kiss to it. ‘I love him so much.’

She leaned her head back against the cabinet as she felt his tongue on her, a soft moan escaping her. The words were bubbling up and she wanted to say them and maybe soon she would. She closed her eyes and focused on the pleasure Luke was giving her. Fingers digging into his shoulder and her breath quickening. He took his time with her, bringing her to the edge and backing off, her body shaking by the end. No one had ever taken their time with her and no one had ever concerned themselves with her pleasure until now. 

She became aware of him pulling away and standing up, a soft whimper falling from her. She opened her eyes, watching him pushing down his sweats, her heart hammering fast in her chest as he stepped between her legs again, lining himself up and thrusting into her. She let out a loud moan, holding him tightly against her. He didn’t move right away, instead taking a moment to kiss her instead. 

Maryse kissed him back and finally, the words she had been thinking fell from her lips in a soft whisper, “I love you, Luke.”

There was a sharp intake of breath from Luke before he was kissing her again. “I love you too, Maryse.”


End file.
